Game
by Kayka-chan
Summary: Didn't you ever wonder what Derek and Chloe were doing on the way to Andrews? Well, now you know. DerekXChloe. Just a quick oneshot I did for giggles.


**Hello there! This is just a really short little one shot thing. I was really curious what they were doing when they were on their way to Andrew's house and this is what I came up with. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: -strums a guitar- Oooohhh, If only, If only I owned the Darkest Powers...**

_

* * *

_

_Game_

Chloe had to admit, even though she was completely and totally drained and her nerves were certainly frazzled, she was in a good mood. She couldn't stop the smile that worked its way onto her face as she looked over at the large and dark looming figure of Derek. She didn't know for sure, but he seemed to be in a good mood, too. Despite, you know, the fact that he was probably real sore from his fight with Liam. It was just the way he seemed to hold himself, not as hunched over.

A cool breeze blew through the trees, flinging some of her temporarily black hair into her face and sticking it to her lips. She wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out as she pulled her out of her mouth. Yeah, she defiantly did a bad job of washing it out if she could _taste_ the dye. Derek rumbled in the now familiar chuckle and Chloe looked up at him.

"You looked funny." He said, pointing to her face. Chloe felt her cheeks start to heat up and she giggled. She flung her hair back over her shoulder.

"My hair tasted bad." She said, distracted by the wind blowing it right back into her face. Derek chuckled again.

"That is not something you hear every day." He informed her. Chloe glanced up at him.

"Well it does. I can taste the dye." She mumbled. She tried to twist the strands around a little before tossing them back over her shoulder and it worked for a bit. "Hey, do you wanna play a game?" She asked, looking up at him. He was silent. Chloe looked away. She should have known that Derek didn't like games…

"What kind of game?" He asked hesitantly, then quickly added; "If I have to sing anything—"

"No." Chloe interrupted, holding up one of her hands and smiling. "I was thinking more of I Spy." Derek was quiet again.

"I doubt there could be much you could spy in the dark." He said, pointing out the fact that it was night. Chloe chewed on her lip, then stifled a laugh as she remembered Brother Bear with the moose playing I Spy. Derek wouldn't know that would he?

"'I spy a vertical log…'" she quoted looking up at him and watching for signs of recognition. Derek let out a snort. Chloe grinned. He did know it. "You've seen Brother Bear?" She queried, curious why he would watch it. He didn't exactly seem like the type to watch it while babysitting.

"Dad thought it would be a fabulous idea to have a family movie night and rented it. Simon and I were a little twitchy about it but Dad said that it would be a good movie so we gave in." He rolled his head around. "It was a pretty good movie but I probably won't ever watch it again."

"I was about to say that you didn't seem like the type to watch Disney movies on your free time." Chloe said, still grinning. They passed by a clump of trees and the moon broke through, illuminating the ground around them. Chloe looked over and gasped softly. "I can spy things now, Derek. Quick, spy something!"

"Um…" His low voice rumbled as she watched him look around. "I spy… something…" The moon disappeared behind a cloud and it got dark again. Chloe sighed.

"You spied too slowly. Jeeze."

"Hey, I can't spy under pressure." He retorted. Chloe raised her eyebrows in surprise as she realized that he was joking, playing with her. It was somewhat odd, but Chloe found that she liked to have this Derek around. He was way better than the broody, angry, scowly Derek she had seen. She felt like she should play along.

"You are a complete and utter failure as a spy." She told him dramatically. He laughed and opened his mouth to rejoinder but Chloe threw her arms up into the air, yelling; "Fail!" Another gust of wind blew through the trees and pushed Chloe. She took an intake of breath as it pushed her. Derek caught a hold of her arm and pulled her back. "Thanks, negative double O seven." She told him.

"You keep comparing me to movie characters. First the Hulk and now James Bond." He mumbled. Chloe held up one finger and shook her head.

"I said _negative_ double O seven. " She informed him." So, if anything, you're like the Anti-James Bond." She could barely see the smile that was on his face, but it was there.

"So am I the villainous James Bond?" He said with a somewhat playful tone to his voice. Chloe considered this.

"No." She concluded. "You just fail as a spy." Chloe could almost feel him roll his eyes.

"And we're back to my failure." He said then leaned forward and seemed to be looking at something. Then he leaned back and looked down at her. "It's just up there…"

* * *

**Was it good?**

**Please Review!**


End file.
